Drabble Pertamaku
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Ini adalah sejarah dimana saya perdana membuat sebuah fic drabble! buahahaha! *digeplak* mohon RnR ya!


**Drabble Singkat**

Hahahaha. Ntah ada angin apa pengen bikin drabble. Yosh,semoga kalian menikmatinya X3

**Disclaimer**: ( Author ngacungin spanduk gede bertuliskan 'SS PUNYA GUE' namun langsung dibakar om Masami ) Ya udah deh,SS PUNYA Om Masami Kurumada *gak rela*

**Warning: OOC,aneh,gaje,Mu gak ganteng ( Mu: APA! *Nyiapin Stardust Revolution* )**

* * *

**1. Bantal**

Camus dan Milo yang lagi nyantai di ruang tivi. Camus nonton sementara Milo baca buku (?) *lho kok jadi kebalik gini? Milo: Hey author! Loe pikir gue gak bisa baca seperti Kardia apa?!* Camus dan Milo juga duduk beralaskan bantal duduk tradisional jepang. Karena merasa kebelet,Camus pergi ke toilet. 5 menit kemudian,ia kembali.

Camus( jengkel ): "Hey,Milo!"

Milo( cuek beibeh ): "Apa?"

Camus: "Kenapa bantal dudukku kau jadikan bantal tidur?!"

Milo: ( tetap asyik baca buku )

Camus dengan jengkelnya mengambil bantal tidur Milo dan dengan santai mendudukinya.

Milo: "Hey,Camus! Kenapa bantal tidurku kau jadikan bantal dudukmu?!"

Camus yang melirik Milo dengan dingin sementara konsentrasinya tetap pada tivi hanya berkata,

"Jangan protes."

* * *

**2. Banjir**

Sanctuary sedang dilanda banjir besar. Tapi bukan perbuatan Poseidon loh,ini gara-gara pipa air yang meluap. Saking meluapnya,genangan air mencapai kuil Papacy. Berhubung kuil-kuil yang lain pada tenggelam,maka Goldies disuruh kerja bakti oleh Athena di kuil Papacy.

Mu ( nangis ): "Kuilkuuu..."

Aiolia: "Kuilku juga..."

Milo: "DVD hentai gueee..." ( lgsg dijitak Camus )

Shion: "Wah rajin sekali kau Aphrodite." ( sambil menggulung kaki celananya sebatas dibawah lutut seperti Aphro dan melangkah masuk ke genangan air )

Aphro ( melarang ) : "Tunggu dulu,Pope!"

Begitu Shion masuk,celananya langsung basah sampai keatas lutut. Shion yang heran memperhatikan kaki Aphro yang ternyata memakai sepatu high heels 10 cm.

Shion: "..."

Aphro: "APA LIAT-LIAT?!"

* * *

**3. Jumat**

Si pria berambut biru panjang menyeringai sadis terhadap si wanita berambut ungu panjang di depannya.

Pria: "Bersiaplah! Aku takkan segan-segan merobek wajah cantikmu itu!" ( menjilat pisau )

Si wanita yang ketakutan tak kuasa bersuara saking takutnya dan mengalirkan air mata mohon belas kasihan.

Wanita: "To-tolong..."

CRASH!

Pisau menghujam perut si wanita.

CRASH!

Lagi.

CRASH!

Lagi.

.

.

.

Dan...

Kanon: "Kau sedang nonton apa,Saga?"

Saga: "Drama pembunuhan malam Jum'at." ( mengunyah keripik )

* * *

**4. Rumput **

Milo sedang santai berjalan-jalan di taman kuil Papacy. Sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Shion yang sedang berjongkok sambil memakai topi caping. Baru saja Milo akan menyapanya ketika tiba-tiba...

Shion: "Seharusnya ini kerjaan kalian,Gold Saint gak punya kerjaan!"

Milo lantas terkejut dan mengambil langkah mundur berlari ke kuilnya. Ia sibuk mengubek-ubek kardus buku yang teronggok di pojok kamar.

Milo: "Orangtua dan jompo,mulai bicara sendiri artinya..." ( serius membaca buku berjudul 'Kesehatan Rumah Tangga' )

**Kejadian sesungguhnya.**

Shion: "Coba saint-saint lain mau nyabutin rumput. Mereka malah nyantai aja! Dasar!"

Di sisi dinding sebaliknya.

Dohko: "Iya nih. Generasi pemalas!"

* * *

**5. Bulu mata**

Saori mengunjungi Sanctuary saat Yunani sedang mengalami musim panas yang benar-benar PANAS.

Saori( mengelap peluh ): "Panas banget sih! HUH!"

Shion: "Maaf Athena-sama,AC-nya sedang diperbaiki. Kalau anda mau,bisa pakai kipas angin."

Saori: "Huh,kampungan! Ya sudah,gak apa-apa deh. Setel yang paling kencang!"

Saori pun terpaksa kipas-kipas dengan kipas angin listrik yang sudah disetel yang paling kencang. Saking kencangnya bulu mata palsu Saori lepas dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Aiolos yang kebetulan lewat menemukan bulu mata itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Shion ( baru datang ): "Mata anda kenapa?"

Saori ( lihat cermin ): "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! BULU MATAKU YANG INDAH DAN BERMEREK!" ( langsung pingsan )

* * *

**6. Es krim**

Aiolia baru membeli es krim ukuran jumbo dan menyimpannya.

Malam harinya.

Aiolia: "Kak,aku baru membeli es krim untuk kita berdua!"

Aiolia lari ke kamarnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menangis-nangis histeris. Aiolos kerepotan membujuknya.

Aiolos: "Sudahlah,Aiolia. Sudah. Lagipula kenapa kau menyimpannya di laci mejamu dan bukannya di lemari es?!"

* * *

**7. Uang**

Kiki: "Minta uang jajan dong,Mu-sama."

Mu: "Gak boleh."

Kiki ( merengek sambil mukul-mukul lantai ): "MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA!"

Mu yang merasa jengah dengan rengekan Kiki,menyodorkan dompet belanja bulanannya pada Shion yang sedang asyik membaca koran.

Kini giliran Shion yang dibuat pusing oleh Kiki.

Kiki: "MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA! MINTA!"

Shion: "..." ( bingung mau berbuat apa )

* * *

**A/N**: Yes! Ini fic drabble pertama saya! Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Saya bingung mo dilanjutin ato sampe disini aja. Itu tergantung reviews dari readers yang terhormat! (^_^)v

Mind to Review?


End file.
